1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid emission apparatus, a method for liquid emission and a program.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer (called printer, hereafter) which emits an ink drop from a nozzle provided to a head so as to print an image on a sheet of paper can be enumerated as an exemplary liquid emission apparatus. Specifically, the printer makes ink in a pressure chamber change in pressure by driving a driver element, so that an ink drop is emitted from a nozzle linked to the pressure chamber. In such a printer, an ink solvent may sometimes evaporate from the nozzle causing the ink in the nozzle grow more viscous or a bubble may get into the ink chamber, resulting in malfunctioning ink emission from the nozzle. Thus, a method for testing a malfunctioning nozzle which causes malfunctioning emission on the basis of a residual vibration remaining after the ink in the ink chamber is made change in pressure by means of the fact that the driver element is driven is disclosed, e.g., in JP-A-2005-305992.
A malfunctioning nozzle may be either in a no emission state where no ink is emitted at all from the nozzle, or in a failed emission state where ink is, although irregularly, emitted from the nozzle. The failed emission is, e.g., such that a specified amount of ink is not emitted from the nozzle, or that an ink drop emitted from the nozzle spatters in the wrong direction. However, the malfunctioning nozzle cannot be tested into its detailed conditions according to the ordinary test methods, resulting in a problem that a process according to an extent to which the malfunctioning nozzle malfunctions cannot be run, etc.